Yours truely
by Akatsukilover15
Summary: Sakura falls in love with Deidara but she could never be with him because she killed his best friend and partner,Sasori. So what happens after she writes him love letters and he asks to finally meet her? What will she do?
1. The love lust

Sakura's pov~  
I was going to the park the other day with my best friends,Ino,and Hinata when we  
saw the Akatsuki,a type of gang that included the major hotties Deidara~kun,Pein,Kisame,Itachi,  
Zetsu,Hidan,Kakuzu,Tobi,Sasori,and Konan~chan! When we saw them we stopped dead in  
our tracks. When the Akatsuki turned to leave they saw us three girls looking at them. That's when  
Deidara made eye contact with me and smiled. I felt my face flush and looked down. **Dei is sexy as hell!**  
exclaimed inner. _Inner now's not the time_. **Why not? Come on you know you want a piece of Dei~kun!** _Inner ...ok yes I do but go away right now. I am in the middle of something. _I decided to cut off the mental link between us just then.

Akatsuki's pov~  
As we turned to leave we caught three girls staring at us. I recognized one as Sakura Haruno,the kunoichi  
whom had killed my best friend and partner,Sasori,or killed him when he was in his puppet form. As I  
made eye contact with her she blushed and looked down...I wonder why... "Yo what's wrong with you  
bitches?" said Hidan. "Uh...er...nothing..."said a platinum blonde. "Oi what's your name,un?" I asked  
the blonde. "Uhh Ino Yamanaka." Zetsu looked at the ravenette who just smiled and blushed. "Oi what's up with these girls?" asked Pein. "I don't know Pein,un. They keep blushing.." I pondered. "Yo bitches why the fuck do you keep blushing?" questioned Hidan. "Uh err well...uhh you guys are sexy as hell!" exclaimed the ravenette. "Oi what's you name?" asked Zetsu. "H-h-hinata." stuttered the ravenette. Zetsu smiled. "Well I'm Zetsu. It's nice to meet you Hinata,Ino,Sakura." "Oi and this is Tobi,Hidan,Pein,Kakuzu,Konan,Deidara,Itachi,Kisame,and Sasori." Sakura's head shot up. "Sasori? I thought I killed you!" she screeched. Kisame,Kakuzu,and Hidan growled and said in unison,"So you're the kunoichi that killed Sasori while he was in puppet form!" Sakura's ora darkened just then when she stated,"I WAS the kunoichi that killed Sasori! Until Ino,Hinata,and I were banished from our village." With that lingering in the air and the Akatsuki soaking what she had just said in,Sakura stormed off to the nearby lake..

~At the lake~

UGHHHH! Why did we have to run into the damn Akatsuki? How the hell did Sasori manage to come back to life? What the fuck is their problem?" Sakura raged. **Go kill them all outer!** said Inner. _No inner. As much as I would love to...I-I can't._ **And why is that?** _I think I am in love with Deidara._** I don't blame you outer,Dei is smexy as all get out!**_ Oh inner I know but I can never be with him! _**Then why not send secret love letters?** _That is a brilliant idea!_

~Sakura,Ino,and Hinata's house~  
_Dear Deidara,  
Hello there. You may not know me but I think you are just so sexy. I have admired you from afar  
for the past year or so. I have to say those mouths on your hands make you so much more sexy. Please  
write back soon.  
Yours truely,The pink blossom_

After Sakura finished her little love letter she thought maybe it was too short but she didn't want to give anything away too early. **You did okay for your very first love letter**,exclaimed inner. _Thanks inner. I don't really know what to say. _**Hmm how about this...The day I first saw you,you made my heart beat faster than it ever has before. You made me lose my breath and changed my whole perspective on the word 'love'. Those mouths on your hands make you even more sexy. Please write back soon love. Yours truely,The pink blossom.** _Oh my goodness inner that's amazing! Of course I am going to use I will add the I have admired you from afar on there too. _**Hehe thanks outer. Now write that and send it to him. **Then Sakura cut of the mental link and wrote what inner had said. The next day she mailed the letter off.

~Akatsuki base~

"Where the hell is my wallet!" screamed Kakuzu. Hidan and Sasori start laughing from the couch. Kakuzu turned and stared at them evilly then he boomed,"You two have my damn wallet don't you?!" That's when they started laughing so hard that their sides hurt like hell. Then Kakuzu started yelling  
and Pein,Konan,and Dei came down the stairs. "Oi what the hell is going on?" stated Pein. "These two fucktards stole my damn wallet and won't give it back!" snarled Kakuzu. "Oi is this true,un?" questioned Dei. Sasori looked down and Hidan said,"Fuck yea! It was so damn funny! Here's your damn wallet back." He tossed the wallet at Kakuzu. "Okay now that that is settled,let's discuss Sakura Haruno." stated Pein. "What's there to discuss?! She apparently killed me in my puppet form and you saw her ora darken when Zetsu said my name!" shrieked Sasori. "Yes but that doesn't mean that much really,Sasori. I mean yes we all dislike her because she killed you but she might have changed. She got kicked out of her own  
village for crying out loud. Sure she and her friends are probably in another village but why not be nice to Sakura!? Seriously guys!" commented Konan. Everyone stared wide-eyed at Konan. "Konan why would you say that?" asked Zetsu. "I am just so sick and tired of being the ONLY girl here and having to hear all of you fighting all the time! Why can't I have girlfriends? Oh that's right,every time I get friends they get scared and never talk to me again because of Hidan,Tobi,Sasori,Dei,Kakuzu,and sometimes Zetsu! Sakura,Ino,and Hinata are friendly and I am going to be their friend and all of you WILL apologize to Sakura or be nice to her OR ELSE!" screamed Konan. Then she stomped off to make dinner leaving the guys speechless.

~Five minutes later~  
"DEIDARA! You have mail!" yelled Kisame. "Oi who's it from Sharky,un"asked Dei. "Uhh it doesn't say." sharky stated. He handed Dei the letter and Dei went to the couch to read it. When he opened it he smelled a sweet scent,kind of like cherrys.

_Dear Deidara,_  
_I have admired you from afar for the past year but I have to say the day I first saw you,you made my heart beat faster than it ever has before. You made me lose my breath_  
_and changed my whole perspective on the word 'love'. Those mouths on your hands make you even more _  
_sexy. Please write back soon love.  
__Yours truely,  
The pink blossom._


	2. The letters

Hey guys I hope you enjoy chapter 2! It took me some time but here it is!  
ENJOY!

* * *

It was two days after Dei got the first love letter from this "Pink blossom" girl and he still had not got any sleep. "Zetsu I just don't get it. I have obviously never met this pink blossom and I can't help but lay awake all night and think about her." stated Dei. Zetsu just shrugged and said,"Maybe you actually like this girl Dei." He thought and thought then finally decided that Zetsu is probably right,even though he has never seen this girl before. "Oi she can't spell truly correctly." stated Zetsu. "Oi your right,un. I'll ask her why that is." As he walked to his room he kept thinking about this "pink blossom". He finally decided to write her back.

_Dear pink blossom,  
__Hello there. I may not know who you are but obviously you know me,I mean who doesn't _  
_know who I am. Nah I am just playing around. So I see you can't spell truly correctly,why is that? Oi write back soon _  
_I guess. Well see ya,un._  
_Deidara_

As Deidara finished off the letter he thought that maybe she is just yanking his chain and doesn't really  
like him or hasn't actually been admiring him from afar. As soon as he could he mailed off the letter.

~At Sakura's~  
"Oi SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA! You have a letter!"screamed Ino. Sakura rushed down the stairs and stated,"from who?" Ino smiled. "It looks like it's a reply from a certain akatsuki member." Sakura blushed then she snatched the letter away from Ino. **Hehe hottie Dei replied!** _Hehe I know Inner! Now let me read it!_ Sakura sat down to read the letter.

_Dear pink blossom,_  
_Hello there. I may not know who you are but obviously you know me,I mean who doesn't _  
_know who I am. Just kidding. So I see you can't spell truly correctly,why is that? Oi write back soon _  
_I guess. Well see ya,un._  
_Deidara_

**Oh my god! That was like so weird! **_I couldn't agree more Inner!_

_Dear Dei,  
I know i can't spell truely correctly...I-I never learned how to exactly. I can not seem to get over your cute accent and just how sexy you are. I would love to know more about the members in the Akatsuki. I know you all are S-ranked criminals and awesome ninjas but what else is there that the general people in all villages don't know? Please let me  
know soon Dei~kun!  
Yours truely,The pink blossom._

_How was that inner? _**Not bad outer,not bad. **Once Sakura finished the letter she went to mail it out when Hinata comes inside. "Hey Sakura. What are you doing today? I thought maybe me,you,and Ino could go see a movie or something." Sakura hesitated for a moment,"Uh I-I was just heading out to mail this letter and get some coffee and food." Hinata smiled. "Oi we will go with you then afterwords we'll catch a movie!" _Great now Hinata and Ino are coming with me. _**They ruined our plan! **_Inner we will just have to do it next time... _**But we can't mail the letter...we always put it in the Akatsuki's mailbox! **_We can still put it there without anyone noticing! _"Uh sure Hinata,why not? Oi but i don't mail the letter through post I,well I,uh I put it in their mailbox.." "Oi that's weird.. but since you're trying to be Dei's SECRET admirer that makes so much sense!" stated Hinata. As the three leave to sneak to the Akatsuki's mailbox they see the leader of the Akatsuki known as Pein and he seems to be rumbling about something. Ino looked at Sakura. "What now Sak? Pein's outside. How are you supposed to put the letter in the mailbox?" Sakura smiles and says,"By being ninja." Hinata and Ino look at each other puzzled while Sakura quietly sneaks over to te mailbox and drops the letter in. Once she drops the letter in she senses another member of the Akatsuki approaching so she decides to make a mad dash back to the bushes. "Oh my jashin! That was close Sak!" states Ino. Hinata added, "Yes it was. Now let's go see a movie!" The girls start walking to the movies to see whatever was playing in the theaters.

~At the Akatsuki house~

"SASORI! GIVE ME THE REMOTE! IT"S MY TURN TO DECIDE WHAT WE ARE WATCHING!" screamed Kisame. "NEVER SHARKY!" Sasori yells as he runs away from Kisame. "HEY! What's going on down here?" questioned Konan. "Sasori won't give me the damn remote!" Kisame stated. Just as Konan was going to say something Pein walks in. "Uhh two things. First,what's going on? Second,DEIDARA YOU HAVE MAIL!" Sasori and Konan look at each other. "Uhh Pein,Dei isn't home and Sasori won't give Sharky the remote for god knows why." Konan stated. Pein thought a moment then said,"Sasori! Give Kisame the remote,you know it's his turn to change the channel. Oi did Dei say where he was going,Sasori?" "No Pein~teme!" Konan smiles at Pein and says,"What should we do?" Pein returns Konan's smile and says,"Sasori go get Zetsu. Konan get Tobi. Kisame get Kakuzu. I'll get Hidan and Itachi." As they leave to get the others the door opens. "I'M HOME!" Dei yelled. Everybody came rushing from wherever they were. "Oi you have mail Deidara." Pein sighed. "Is it from that secret admirer again?" asked Zetsu. Dei picks up the letter and reads it.

_Dear Dei,_  
_I know i can't spell truely correctly...I-I never learned how to exactly. I can not seem to get over your cute accent and just how sexy you are. I would love to know more about the members in the Akatsuki. I know you all are S-ranked criminals and awesome ninjas but what else is there that the general people in all villages don't know? Please let me know soon Dei~kun!_  
_Yours truely,The pink blossom._

"Oi yes it is Zetsu," Dei says,"I think I am going to take another walk now." As he walks outside he can't help but wonder who this pink blossom girl could be and how she manages to put the letters in the mailbox without anybody seeing her... Is she a quiet and sneaky ninja? Or does she wait until no akatsuki members are outside? That's when he decided to ask her if he could meet her...

* * *

Hey guys! Let me know what you thought of chapter 2 and what you think will happen after he writes her back. I would love to hear your ideas and hypotheses! Oi and please leave reviews on my other stories and the first chapter of this story as well! Thanks and ENJOY my stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys before you read chapter 3 I would like you guys to come up with the title for this chapter. I haven't been able to think of a title so leave reviews and tell me what the title should be! THANKS! Okay so nobody left me their ideas of what would happen in chapter 3. Well here it is and PLEASE leave ideas of what you think might happen between them and whether or not they will make their relationship work when and if they meet.

* * *

"Ino,I-I can't do it! I can't meet DEI~KUN!" Sakura practically screeched. Ino looked at her best friend sadly. "Sak you CAN meet him! You already have!" "But Ino Dei~kun knows I killed Sasori! If he knows I'M his secret admirer,you know how BAD that would be?" Sakura sobbed. "HINATA! COME HERE!" screamed Ino. "Y-y-yes Ino~chan?" Hinata stuttered. "Help me with her! Sak says she can't meet Dei!" Ino chimed. Hinata looked at her two bes friends and sighed. "Sak listen to me,it's no different from meeting him at the park." Sakura sighed. "Hinata yes it is! He knows I killed Sasori,if he knows I am his secret admirer then he will hate me forever!" With that statement she started to cry hysterically. "Saku just try and see." softly stated Hinata. Sakura jumped up. "You guys don't understand anything!" she screamed and ran to her bedroom.

_Dear Deidara,_  
_I wish I never fell for you! I wish I never took my inner's advice and wrote you these STUPID LETTERS! I can't meet you...I just can't! UGH why did you have to ask to meet me!..._  
_Yours truely,_  
_The stupid pink blossom._

An hour later Sakura came downstairs holding the tear-stained letter in her hand. "I-Ino? Can you mail this out?" Ino looked up,"Uhhh sure Saku."

~At the Akatsuki house~

*Knock Knock* "Yo get the fucking door Deidara!" yelled Hidan. "Uhhhh hello?" Dei asked. "Hello Deidara." Ino stated. "Aren't you that girl Sakura's friend Ino,un?" Ino smiled. "Why yes I am. This is for you,from a friend,not Hinata or Sakura though." Deidara looked baffled. "Uhh thanks,un. Bye." As Ino walked away and Deidara closed the front door,he took out the letter.

_Dear Deidara,_  
_I wish I never fell for you! I wish I never took my inner's advice and wrote you these _  
_STUPID LETTERS! I can't meet you...I just can't! UGH why did you have to ask to meet _  
_me!..._  
_Yours truely,_  
_The stupid pink blossom_

_Stupid? Inner? What isn't she telling me? _Deidara wondered_. _

_Dear Pink Blossom,  
You aren't stupid. Who is Inner? Why can't you meet me? Why were you crying while  
writing the letter? I would love to know who you are,un. I am actually starting to fall for you,un.  
Love,Deidara_

Deidara finished his letter and went down the stairs to Konan cooking and Sasori and Kisame fighting over the remote,AGAIN. "I'm going for a jog guys." stated Dei. As Deidara opened the door to go for a jog,he saw someone walking up the walkway. "Can I help you,un?" he questioned. "Uh y-ya." stuttered the stranger(you guys have probably already guessed who it is.) Dei just stared for a moment then said,"Your that girl Sakura's friend,Hinata." Hinata blushed. "Y-yes I am. Uh Ino said she gave you a n-note earlier and she wanted me to see if you wrote back." Deidara smirked. "Hell yeah I did,un! Oi did you want to give your friend it?" "Uh y-yes I-I did actually," Hinata smiled,"well thanks. Bye Dei." "Bye,un!" and with that Deidara had the weirdest look frozen on his sexy face.

~At Sakura's house~

"S-S-SAKURA! I have the letter!" yelled Hinata. As Sakura raced down the flight of stairs she about missed a stair and fell down the stairs. "SHIT!" cursed Sakura. **Way to trip outer.** _Shut up inner!_ _I didn't trip,the floor and stairs looked sad so I wanted to give them a hug._ **That is sooooo lame outer.** As she scrambled to her feet Sakura noticed Ino and Hinata laughing at her. "What? I didn't trip,the floor and stairs looked sad so I wanted to give them a hug." shrugged Sakura. With that statement all three girls burst into more laughter until Sakura remembered the letter. "Hinata,you said you have the letter. Let me see!" Sakura lunged to grab the letter and fell on her face again,which spread more laughter. "OH MY GOD! My sides are in sooooo much pain." cried Ino. Hinata handed Sakura the letter. "What  
did he say Sak?" eagerly asked Ino. Sakura pulled the letter out and read it out loud.

_Dear Pink Blossom,_  
_You aren't stupid. Who is Inner? Why can't you meet me? Why were you crying while _  
_writing the letter? I would love to know who you are,un. I am actually starting to fall for you,un._  
_Love,Deidara_

All three girls looked stunned but it was Ino who spoke first. "Oh my Jashin! That's soooo KAWII! He's starting to fall for you Sak!" squealed Ino. Sakura jumped up. "No-no-no-no! This isn't good girls. Deidara won't love me if he knows who I am." She started to pace in the living room. "Uhh Sak,if he truly loves you then he will still love you if and when he knows who you are!" pronounced Ino. Sakura smiled a brief smile. "Oh Ino you're right,like always! Thank you!" as she hugged Ino, Hinata and Ino looked at Sakura weirdly. Sakura dashed up the stairs and blared some music while she thought of what to reply to her Dei~kun.

_Dear Dei~kun,  
I am stupid. Inner is a voice I have head inside my head since I was born. She is like a nine tails or something. She is VERY annoying. Anyway I can't meet you because if I do you may hate me forever and I just couldn't stand it if you hated me.  
Yours truely,  
The pink blossom_

_I think that is everything for this letter._ **Yeah I guess,and I am not annoying. **_Oh so now you are mad because I called you annoying? Well fine then. _**Since you called me annoying that means you called yourself annoying since I am you smart one. **Sakura decided to deliver the letter to the Akatsuki house by herself and MAYBE just maybe actually knock on the door. "Sak,are you sure you want to do this?" Ino said in a worried tone. "Relax Ino. I'm not going to knock on the door,or at least I hope I won't." Sakura stated reassuringly. "Wait Sak,what do you mean by that?" asked Hinata. Sakura walked out the door to deliver the letter. **Outer are you seriously going to knock on the door?** _Maybe._ **What if DEIDARA answers the door?** _I will just tell him that I am her friend and she wanted me to give_  
_him the letter._ **Oooo me likey.** _Good now we wait and see what happens._


	4. The suspense

**Inner  
**_Sakura talking to inner  
_~Sakuras thoughts~  
~Deidaras thoughts~  
(author note)

* * *

As Sakura walked the long way to the Akatsuki house to deliver her letter,she saw a hurt kitten on the side of the road. **No don't go help it outer! Just give the letter to whoever answers the door! **_But Inner the poor thing is hurt! So Sakura went over to the wounded animal. _~Ah poor thing has a puncture wound on it's back and has two sprained and possibly broken paws~ "You poor thing!" Sakura sympathized. As Sakura picked up the kitten it meowed in pain. She easily moved the kitten to one arm and placed her right hand over the little black and red kittens back and paws with her healing chakra. Once the kitten was healed she meowed happily and took off into the little park nearby. **Outer! We need to deliver the letter it's getting dark! **_Oh hush Inner! _So Sakura started walking back to the Akatsuki house where she has no idea what would happen once she got there...

~At the Akatsuki house~

"So Deidara do you think you will ever meet this 'Pink Blossom' girl?" asked Kisame. Deidara hesitated. "I think so. Whatever she chooses though, I will be okay with it." Konan comes in as Deidara says that and smiles. "That's the spirit Dei!" Just then they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." says Dei. When Deidara opens the door he sees Sakura on the porch smiling. "Hello Deidara." Sakura chides. Deidara hesitates for a brief moment before replying,"Uh hello Sakura. What are you doing here,un?" ~She looks so shy all of a sudden. I wonder why.~ "I-I just wanted to give you this letter." ~What letter?~ Dumbfounded Deidara grasped the letter. "Well um bye Dei!" Sakura turned around and stalked off to go home. "Um bye,un!" Deidara walked inside and sat on the couch to read this letter.

_Dear Dei~Kun,  
I am stupid. Inner is a voice I have had inside my head since I was born.  
She is like a nine tails or something. She is VERY annoying. Anyway I can't  
meet you because if I do you may hate me forever and I just couldn't stand  
it if you hated me.  
Yours truely,The Pink Blossom._

~Wow. Wait,why would I hate her? I couldn't possibly hate her;I love her too much? Wait,is Sakura my secret admirer?~

_Dear Pink Blossom,  
Yo,Un! Just trust your instincts and follow your heart. I'll be okay with  
whatever you choose. Um are you Sakura Haruno? She gave me  
this letter and didn't say anything about you. Well love ya,un!  
Love,Deidara_

When Deidara finished his letter he went downstairs to see what Konan made for dinner. "Oi Deidara,you done writing your love letter to this 'Pink Blossom?" questioned Pein. "Uh ya Pein,un," stated Deidara,"Konan! What did you make for dinner?" Konan comes out of the kitchen and smiles at Pein and Deidara. "Steak,Salad,Mashed Potatoes and Gravy,and Biscuits." Deidara smirks, "Mmmm. Alright,un. I'll eat when I get back from mailing out this letter." Deidara opens the front door and leaves.

~At Sakuras house~

"Ino,Hinata! Guess what!" pronounced Sakura. They giggled. "What Saku~chan?" "Deidara answered the door and like he was in his PJ's and he was so cute!" (XD) "Hey Sakura you have mail." exclaimed Ino. "Ooh let me see,let me see!" chimed Sakura.

_Dear Pink Blossom,  
Yo,Un! Just trust your instincts and follow your heart. I'll be okay with  
whatever you choose. Um are you Sakura Haruno? She gave me  
this letter and didn't say anything about you. Well love ya,un!  
Love,Deidara_

"Oh my glob! That's so sweet that he will respect whatever decision I make but how did he figure out it was me?" pondered Sakura. Ino looked at her friend and simply stated,"Saku you didn't tell Dei the letter was from a friend,did you?" Sakura shook her head no. "That's how Sakura~chan!" The three girls burst into laughter. When they finally quit laughing Sakura got up to make some Bacon,Steak,and Cookies. After the girls got done eating,Sakura washed her dishes and ran up to her room to write a certain hottie back.

_Dear Dei~kun,  
Yes I will meet you. How about Saturday evening around eight at the pier? I  
might be at Sakura,Ino,and Hinata's house so you can come oick me up if you want.  
I can't wait. Um well I shall see you in a few days. Love ya Dei!  
Yours truely,The Pink Blossom_

Sakura finished her letter and couldn't believe she just agreed to meet Deidara,let alone tell him she loves him. "Saku? Can I come in?" questioned Hinata in a small voice. **Hinata seems white outer. **_I know Inner. _"Hina,what happened?" asked Sakura in a loud tone. Finally Hinata spoke... "Ino, she-she slipped and fell in the kitchen! I don't know what to do!The ambulance is on its way. She's really hurt Saku!" Hinata cried and cried. "Calm down Hina! I'll go see what I can do." Skaura ran downstairs and went into the kitchen to see Ino. when she got in there she collapsed on the floor by her best friend. She ran her healiong chakra over her frail body until Ino woke. "Oh my...Thanks Saku. What happened?" croaked Ino. "Oh Ino! HIna and I didn't think it would work because of how bad you were hurt! You slipped and hit your head on the kitchen counter!" sobbed Sakura. The trio rejoiced until the ambulance came where they stated that Ino has a minor concussion and she should be fine in a few hours.

~At the Akatsuki house~

Deidara checked the mail to find three bills and a letter from his secret admirer. He set the bills on the counter and sat down to read the letter.

_Dear Dei~kun,  
Yes I will meet you. How about Saturday evening around eight at the pier? I  
might be at Sakura,Ino,and Hinata's house so you can come oick me up if you want.  
I can't wait. Um well I shall see you in a few days. Love ya Dei!  
Yours truely,The Pink Blossom_

"Oh wow! She agreed Dei!" screeched Sasori from behind Deiara. "What the hell,un! Where did you come from,yeah?" announched a shocked Deidara. Sasori just smirked. "DEIDARA IS GOING ON A DATE WITH HIS SECRET ADMIRER ON SATURDAY!" screamed Sasori. All the Akatsuki members came into the living room from various places. "No way!" "She agreed!" "That's so kawii!" "I'm happy for you,Dei!" "Bitch said yes finally." "You gonna go Dei?" "Hn." Finally Deidara answered them. "Course I am going to go." As Konan and Zetsu went to go make dinner,Deidara was left to think about Saturday anf if Sakura is just a friend of this 'Pink Blossom' and just didn't tell him or if she is his secret admirer.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it took me so long for chapter 4! My computer crashed so I have no way to put the chapters up for a while. More suspenseful though,don't you think?


	5. The date

As Sakura prepared to meet Deidara,she couldn't help to be stressed about the so-called "date" she asked him on to meet. "Oh Ino whatever shall I wear?" shrieked Sakura. Ino sighed and met her best friend's eyes. "Oh Sakura since when do you care about your appearance?" Sakura laughed. "SInce Deidara came around and I fell for him." They smiled at each other. Just then Hinata came in the room. "Wear your pretty strapless Purple and black dress that goes up a little past your knees." she remarked. Sakura's eyes lit up and she squealed. "PERRRRFECT!" she practically purred. (if you wanna see the dress click here *weheartit.*com/*entry/*26140228) (remove the stars)

~At the Akatsuki house~

"Dei I think you should wear what you usually wear. Don't get all fancy since you're just going down to the pier." remarked Sasori. Deidara sighed. "Sasori we're not just going down to the pier. I was hoping on taking her dinner." Konan knocked on the door. "Hey Dei. Need any help?" "Yah I do,un. Come on in." huffed Dei. Konan opens the door to find clothes EVERYWHERE! "Woah! Did a tornado tear through here or something?" she laughed. "Looks like you need my help big time,Dei." Deidara smiled at her. "Thanks Konan~chan. I was planning on taking her to dinner so what should I wear?" Konan looks through all Deidara's clothes until she finds a perfect outfit for Deidara to wear on the date.

~Saturday night~

"Ooh Sakura! Deidara is here!" squealed Ino. Sakura raced down the stairs in her dress. She wore her hair down and curled and she was wearing black one and a half-inch heels. Hinata squealed. "Oh my Jashin Sakura! You look absolutely GORGEOUS!" Just then the doorbell rang. Sakura walked to the door to open it. Hinata stopped her before she could open it. "How did Dei know to come here?" she questioned. Sakura replied sweetly, "I told him I would be here but he doesn't know exactly who he is meeting." When Sakura finished, she took a deep breath and opened the door. **Oh...my...god...Dei looks sooo sexy as always Outer! **"Uh...hello Sakura...Is um 'The Pink Blossom' here?" Deidara hesitantly questioned. Ino comes up behind Sakura and smiles. "Hello Deidara. I understand Sakura has arranged to have a dat with you, am I correct?" Deidara's eyes practically popped out of his head. "SAKURA! YOU are my secret admirer?!" Sakura bushes and says softly, "Yes I am. I'll understand if you leave right now or even if you kill me or hate me..." "Sakura, do you honestly think I could stop loving you just because you're Sakura Haruno, the kunoichi who killed Sasori?" Deidara asked in a hurt tone. "Yes I do actually." "Aw Sakura. I could never hate you. I love you way too much." Deidara pulls Sakura into a hug. They walk dpwn to the pier hand in hand smiling and talking.

~At the pier~

As Sakura and Deidara watch the waves roll on and off the sand, Sakura finds herself holding Dei's hand. When he looks at her she finally asks, "Why did you fall in love with me? Exactly whs hat made you love me?" Deidara was quiet for a long time. When he finally amswered, he looked into Sakura's eyes and said, "I'm not sure exactly. It may have been when you first started writing me or when you were taling aboout inner and yourself." She smiled. "Okay. Just wondering." Meanwhile...

~At the Akatsuki house~

"Konan! Pein! Guess what I found in Kisame's room!" yelled Zetsu. "What did you find in Sharky's room, Zetsu?" asked Konan curiously. Zetsu holds up a piece of paper. Pein takes it and asks, "What is it?" Zetsu smiles gently and says, "A note." "What does it say?" they all ask curiously. "It says he has found somebody he cares for and that when he comes back from his current mission, she will be with him." The three look at each other stuned. (Bet you are all wondering who Kisame cares for huh? Well you shall see in the next chapter)

~*Time skip* 2 months later~

*Knock knock* Deidara walks over to the door to answer it. 'Dei~Kun!" Sakura purrs. A huge grin spreads across Deidara's face. "Sakura~Chan! Come on in!" (Okay so it has been 2 months ans\d Sakura and Deidara are now a couple) Right when he goes to close the door he sees everybody's favorite shark-like person and a very pretty brunette coming up the drive...

**(A/N~Sorry it is shorter than usual. I haven't had much time to write it and I lost some inspiration for this chapter. I haven't posted it until now because I still don't have a computer! RAWRRRRRR!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

I'm really sorry that I haven't posted chapter 6 of Yours Truely yet.

I have major writers block for this story right now so please be patient.

Thanks!

Oh once I don't have writer's block anymore,this will be replaced by chapter 6.

Have a good day!


End file.
